


In Every Port

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, POV Outsider, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-06
Updated: 2010-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <span><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://spnquotefic.livejournal.com/"><b>spnquotefic</b></a></span>  meme # 3, Dead In The Water.  <em>Andrea Barr: "Must be hard with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Port

It's not _what_ he says to you, it's the way he looks at you right after.

 _"Hey, baby, you come here often? Think I'd remember seeing you around."_

It's in how his eyes go deep into your soul, deeper than the rest of him will ever get a chance to sink.

 _"Listen, let me buy you a drink. Hmm? Oh, see, me and my partner, we're investigating a very serious case here in town ..."_

It's the way his posture pushes you away even while his voice and words try to pull you in, saying _no, don't, I don't deserve it_ and _please, just for a few hours, I need ..._

 _"Oh sweetheart, there's so many better things to do than read on a night like this."_

It's in how his hands are strong, but his shoulders are bowed beneath some weight that you can't see.

 _"Yeah, she's mine. We'll take you for the ride of your life."_

It's the feeling of being completely safe with the most dangerous predator you've ever met.

 _"Listen, here's my number. If you remember anything else, you just give me a call and we'll ... talk. In private."_

It's his obvious capacity for love that pulls you in.

 _"Listen, I'm heading out tomorrow. If you're not doing anything tonight ... Look, I can't promise you anything, and you don't owe me. But I'd like to see you, if that's okay."_

And it's only because that love was never yours to grasp that you can live with letting him slip away.


End file.
